


Tales From The Owl House: (Tale 2) - A Simple Crash Course

by Tcodes27



Series: Tales From The Owl House [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tcodes27/pseuds/Tcodes27
Summary: After nearly two weeks of waiting, Lucan is finally giving Luz a chance to learn all of the spells that were stored in his father's journal, for the most part, as he gives Luz a separate journal with basic information about each one. However, with so many new spells to learn, Luz is rather eager to try them all out, but what could happen when one attempts to learn nearly two dozen spells in a short amount of time? While that's going down, Lucan has stay in the house while Gus catches him up on assignments that he missed, but the boy is eager to get outside to help train Luz and Amity, along with try to prevent Eda and Lilith from fighting each other...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Tales From The Owl House [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127132
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh please don’t go!” Luz roared with her hoodie on. “We’ll eat you up, we love you so much!”

Amity smiled at Luz as she glanced down at the book and continued reading to the kids.

“And Dax said, no!” Amity said. “The crazy things roared their horrible roars,” Luz then let out a roar of her own as Amity continued. “...and gnashed their horrible teeth…” Luz then gnashed her teeth. “...and rolled their horrible eyes, and showed their horrible claws…” Luz then stuck her hands out like claws and began rolling her eyes. 

“Oh, getting dizzy,” Luz blurted out as she lost her balance and fell. The kids and Amity couldn’t contain their laughter as Luz got back up and walked over to her seat next to her girlfriend. 

Amity smiled and continued reading, “But Dax stepped into his private boat and waved goodbye and sailed back over a year and in and out of weeks and through a day and into the night of his very own room where he found his supper waiting for him and it was still hot. The end.” Amity then closed the books as the kids cheered. 

“Ok, kids,” Amity said. “It’s time to go.”

The kids then got to their feet and ran up to Amity and Luz.

“Thank you Ms. Amity!” one kid said. 

“Can I help you with the roar next time, Ms. Luz?” Braxus asked. 

Luz smiled and hugged Braxus with one hand. “Of course you can, Braxus. Amity and I would love to have volunteers.”

“Yeah, Braxus, you can help us next week,” Amity added. Braxus then took off as he shouted thank you. Luz and Amity chuckled as they put the book back on the shelf. 

“‘Where The Crazy Things Live’,” Luz read. “Don’t know why, but it seems rather familiar.” 

“So…” Amity began as she slowly turned to Luz. “Is it ok if we go over to my room, before we head out?”

“Oh, yeah, sure I mean I haven’t been in there since that night with the books and the giant rabbit…” Luz paused as she gave a smile in realization. “Yeah… that was a weird night.”

“It… would be pretty cool to come back during the next Wailing Star,” Amity replied as she and Luz began walking through the library.

“So… wait, do only the books in the library come to life? Or do all books on the Isles come to life?” Luz questioned. “I mean… it’s books…”

“Probably best not to think about that right now, otherwise we’d be trying to figure that out for months,” Amity stated. 

“Yeah… you’re probably right,” Luz said as she and Amity made it the romance shelf. 

“I gotta ask though, how did you find this place?” Luz said to Amity who pulled the switch to open the room. 

“I have my ways,” Amity teased as she and Luz walked inside. 

“You know I’ll be honest,” Luz said as the door closed behind her. “I thought we’d be sitting there talking about the Azura-Gildersnake battle the entire time. Surprise the kids didn’t actually bring it up.”

Amity chuckled as she sat down at her desk, “Yeah, I can’t say I didn’t have the same thought.”

Amity then began writing in her journal, which immediately caught Luz’s eyes.

“Whatcha doin’?” Luz asked as she leaned over. 

“I’m… writing some stuff down that popped into my head during our reading.”

“Oh, you like writing down your thoughts!?” Luz gasped as she pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. “What kind of thoughts?!” 

“Nothing… crazy…” Amity quickly replied as she pulled the journal away at first in fright, but slowly placed it back on the desk. “Just… thoughts that really moved me.”

Luz continued skimming through the page and what Amity wrote down. Her eyes widened as she spotted an entry from the previous morning. 

“Ah… not to damper this part here,” Luz began, “...but the human world doesn’t have giant flying beasts…” 

“I had a feeling,” Amity said. “But, like I said, it moved me… literally and figuratively.”

“Ha! Yeah…” Luz laughed as she glanced over at Amity. The Blight girl noticed this and turned her head to the human.

“Luz? What is it?”

Luz looked back down at the book as she struggled to ask her question. “Amity… I kind of was wondering… when exactly did you realize… you liked me?” 

Amity’s face turned red as the memory of her realization came to her. 

“Well…” 

“Hey love birds!” Luz and Amity quickly turned their heads towards the door as Emira and Edric entered the room. 

“Oh… were we interrupting?” 

Amity’s face once again turned red, but this time in anger. “What are you two doing here?!”

Edric smiled and whipped out Amity’s rabbit lunch bag. “You forgot your lunch again, Mittens!”

“Or did you not want your lunch today?” Emira theorized as she waved to Luz. Luz gave a nervous smile and waved back. 

“Well… Luz and I… were going to grab lunch at her place,” Amity explained.

“And you didn’t tell mom or you know at least said you were grabbing lunch with Boscha or something?” Edric questioned.

“I was running late… again… so no, I didn’t tell her,” Amity stated. 

“Ok, ok, easy there, didn’t mean to rile you up, Mittens,” Edric quickly explained as he placed the bag on the table next to him. “But you are bringing this back to the house.” 

“If I say yes will you leave?” Amity asked. 

“Of course little sis,” Emira replied. 

“Then yes. Now will you please leave us be.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Emira smirked. “We’ll let you be!” The Blight twins then left the room and closed the door behind them. 

“Ugh… sometimes they’re the worst, other times they’re just… decent,” Amity muttered as she turned back to her journal. Luz was silent for a moment as she contemplated the idea of asking Amity the same question, but as she glanced down at the journal, she decided to change the subject.

“So what was on your mind this time around?”

Amity at first didn’t respond as she was too focused on jotting her thoughts down. Luz this time paid attention to what Amity was writing and the thoughts were very… relative. 

“They’re...” Amity began. “Moments that… came into my mind.”

“Ok, well I’m gonna read them.”

“Wait Luz! I…” 

“Leaving an enchanted world… and possibly never coming back. Sailing away to a wide open sea, with loved ones begging them to stay.” 

Luz paused as Amity turned away from Luz as she couldn’t bear to hear the human say the last line. 

“One day your together, the next you're gone forever.” 

Amity glanced up at Luz in worry. 

“Wow… that’s really deep, Amity,” Luz replied. “I didn’t know you could write so well.”

Amity exhaled in relief as she felt like she dodged a major bullet, even though it was one she knew would come back sooner or later.

“Yeah,” Amity said. “I have a way to express various things on paper.”

“Did you ever think about becoming a writer?” 

“No, my parents probably wouldn’t allow it,” Amity answered. “Besides, if what you told me was true about that one book publisher… maybe I shouldn’t be.”

“Oh yeah… that guy… ugh… I just hate it when people are forced to produce their work. Why do deadlines and consistent releases exist!? I mean, they have lives outside of the world of literature.” 

Amity chuckled as she closed her journal and put it away. “Maybe people are very impatient.”

The two then began heading out the room and towards the exit. 

“Speaking of producing work, how’s that lightning spell going?” Amity asked. 

“Oh… well…” Luz thought back to yesterday where she was standing outside the Owl House practicing her latest spell. “Ok, Señor Muñeco (Mr. Dummy), this may come as a ‘shock’ to you, but I have some ‘zapping’ new magic that’ll bring the ‘thunder’.” Luz said to the practice dummy as she threw her glyph towards the figurine of sticks and an old set of clothes. Suddenly, the glyph activated but instead of a bolt coming down from the sky like last time, it instead shot out from the card and blasted Luz by accident. 

“Yeah, I haven’t been able to replicate it very well,” Luz admitted to Amity as they walked out of the library. “Honestly, though I’ve been rather eager to learn more spells from Lucan’s father’s book… but…”

“He hasn’t given it to you,” Amity concluded.

“Well… I think he said he was going to take all the glyphs and put them in a separate journal.”

“Maybe he wants to make it easier for you to learn spells,” Amity replied. “That is something Lucan would do.”

“Or maybe there’s something in his dad’s journal he doesn’t want us to know?” Luz theorized which led to Amity turning to Luz in seriousness. 

“Luz, what did we say about poking heads into people’s personal lives?”

Luz glanced down at the ground before giving a shrug. 

“Sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many got my “Where The Wild Things Are” reference at the beginning?


	2. Chapter 2

“Ok... ok,” Lucan muttered as he observed the cast on his right arm. He then glanced out the window of his room in the house and took a deep breath. He then stuck his right hand and began casting a spell. 

“Come on righty!” Lucan grunted as he felt his arm scream in pain. “Ugh… nuts!” He then blurted out as he grabbed his cast in agony. “Ugh… stupid healing patch!” 

“Eeesh kid, relax,” King groaned as he lied on Lucan’s “bed”. “It’s been nearly two days! Take a break, scratch my back or something.”

“Sorry,” Lucan sighed. “It’s just… This is my first time in a cast, and I thought this patch would work faster!”

“Don’t focus on that cast of yours, if anything embrace it!” King stated. “You’re being treated like royalty here with that thing on.”

“How has Eda not eaten you yet?” Lucan muttered under his breath before replying to King. “Look, I don’t like being treated as if I’m helpless.”

“I do,” King admitted.

“Hey, Fortis, King,” Eda said as she entered the room. “Come on, Lilith has lunch ready for us.”

“Ok,” Lucan replied as he walked towards her. “Are Luz and Amity back yet?”

“Not yet, but they shouldn’t be long,” Eda answered as she watched Lucan stroll past her and down the hall.

“Sounds good,” Lucan said as he was down working his way down the stairs. Eda meanwhile stood at the door and turned to King.

“What’s up with him?”

“He said he’s never broken a bone before,” King explained. “Such a weakling! Unlike me!” 

Eda chuckled as she patted King on his broken horn. “Sure.” 

Downstairs, Lucan was heading towards the kitchen as Hooty suddenly swung open. 

“You got a visitor hoot, hoot!”

Lucan got spooked by Hooty and quickly tossed the first thing he could grab. Hooty then watched as a book flew towards him and hit in the face. Lucan’s eyes widened in shock as he ran over to him. 

“Sorry... I keep forgetting that you’re there.” 

“It’s ok, I’ve been attacked by worse things than the remains of a tree, hoot, hoot.” 

“What in the world is your backstory with Eda?” 

“Oh I thought nobody would ever ask!” Hooty cheered. “You see it all started when…” 

Hooty was then interrupted by the visitor that quickly announced themselves to Lucan. 

“Hello there fellow student! Mr. Porter, the tutor is here to guide you in knowledge!” Gus then took a bow as he had a backpack on. 

“Hey Gus,” Lucan replied. “Glad you can make it.” 

Gus raised his head as he jumped in excitement. 

“Are you kidding?! I was excited to come over! I’ve always wanted to try being a tutor!” 

“Well… technically you’re just helping me catch up with everything I’ve missed so far…”

“Oh… right… but still, I doubt you know everything I have here.”

“You might be right about that.”

“Hey Gus, hey Lucan!” Lucan and Gus turned their heads towards the front door as Luz and Amity entered the house. 

“Hello lovebirds!” Gus replied. “Where were you two this fine morning?” 

“At the library… reading to kids,” Amity answered.

“I got to act out some epic monster voices,” Luz added as she deepened her voice for the next part. “It was a monstrously good time!” 

“I can imagine,” Lucan said as he turned towards the kitchen. “Well, Eda said Lilith made lunch for us… so why don’t we go see what that is?”

“Sure, I’m starving!” Luz stated as she quickly hurried on over to the back of the house. 

“I’ll be right there,” Amity said as Gus and Lucan began walking as well. However Amity reached out and grabbed Lucan’s shoulder. “Lucan, can I talk to you for a second?” She whispered. 

Lucan, at first, looked at Amity but then back towards Gus and Luz who were heading down the hall. 

“Uh… sure? What’s up?” Lucan finally answered as he and Amity stood alone in the living room. 

“I wanted to talk to you about Luz.” 

Lucan raised an eyebrow and glanced back towards the kitchen. “Why? Is she ok?”

“She’s fine… it’s just, when she and I were leaving the library, I asked about your dad’s book and…” 

“Oh, yeah. You see, I’m just making a separate journal for Luz! My dad’s book doesn’t fully break down each spell and I thought that...”

“Yeah… she told me that,” Amity interrupted. “I think it’s a great idea, but…”

Lucan once again raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “But what?”

“Well… after what happened the other night… maybe… give her just a few spells to work with rather than all of the ones you have?”

“Amity? Is everything ok with you?”

“Yeah… I mean… I’m great!” Amity then glanced down at Lucan’s cast as she tried avoiding eye contact with her friend. Lucan however quickly caught her eyes and broke the silence.

“Amity… I’ve only known Luz for two weeks and I understand where you’re coming from. But, I’ll admit, I’m not sure if I could’ve avoided that hit by the snake.”

“And it’s stuff like that which makes me worried about Luz! I know she’s always in over her head and I can’t stop her from that… but after what happened to you…”

“Well… maybe I can just give Luz a select few to start with. You’re probably right… I mean a human with two dozen new spells to work with does sound insane.”

“Thank you, Lucan…” Amity replied as she put her hand on his shoulder. “Really… thank you.”

Lucan smiled as Amity then headed towards the kitchen. 

“So…” Amity began as she entered the kitchen. “What’s for… lunch?” Amity at first was caught off guard by the stack of PB and Js on the countertop, but she immediately chuckled as she saw Luz trying to feed some to King. 

“Come on, King, I thought you said you were hungry?”

“Hungry for chips! Not whatever that is…”

“It’s PB and J, buddy!” Gus tossed in. “Pure Balance and Joy!” 

“Eww!” King groaned. “That’s the worst combination you could possibly have!” 

“Where did you find that thing?” Lilith asked Eda in annoyance. 

“If I told you, then I’d probably have to kill you,” Eda replied. 

“That’s not funny, Edalyn.”

“What? Can’t make a joke here or there? It’s my house you know!”

“I’m just saying, not everything has to be a joke.” 

“Saids the one who made the sandwiches.”

“I was just… simply learning to make food that humans eat that people in the demon realm eat… trying to understand…”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard enough of your defense, now why don’t we just eat and talk about things that haven’t tried to kill us recently,” Eda suggested as she grabbed a sandwich. 

“I’ll definitely eat to that,” Lucan stated as he walked into the kitchen. “I’ll be honest, haven’t had one of these in a while… definitely takes me back, right Amity?”

“Yeah… I swear though your mom made the best meals,” Amity replied.

“Better than your servants at your giant manor?” Eda asked.

“They’re good… but sometimes you gotta like a more simpler meal.”

“Yeah… but I’ve always enjoyed those fancy expensive meals… the few that I’ve had…” Luz chuckled. 

“To bad Willow couldn’t come,” Gus said. “I mean, I’m sure she’s having fun on her trip.” 

“Knowing Willow and her dads, they're definitely having a blast,” Amity stated. 

“Couldn’t agree more!” Lucan chimed in. 

The group then laughed as they all were now sitting at the table eating. Luz however was glancing over at Lucan as she slowly started talking again.

“So… Lucan… I wanted to thank you for that lightning glyph…” 

“Oh yeah,” Lucan replied. “Figured it was your best chance against that snake.”

“Yeah… well… I know I’ve now learned 3 spells within a week… which is just a little bit quicker than my previous 3… but I’m ready to learn more!” 

Lucan paused and looked towards Luz as she smiled. “Will you finally give me your journal?”


	3. Chapter 3

Lucan remained silent as he stared down at his PB and J, debating in his head whether or not he should listen to what Amity had asked him to do just a few minutes ago. 

“Lucan?” Luz repeated. “I know you said that learning a lot of spells in a short amount of time is a bit dangerous…”

“I did say that, didn’t I?” Lucan replied as he remembered the two walking through the woods back to his place two weeks prior. “And you’ve learned 3 new spells within a week…”

“But… even though I started my school year at Hexside at the start of the semester, I still feel like I’m really behind compared to everyone else.”

“Luz… just because you don’t know that many spells doesn’t mean you’re not a good student,” Amity chimed in. 

“Yeah, Luz,” Eda said. “I mean… granted, mastering two dozen spells will be quite the arsenal for ya…”

“Luz…” Lucan quickly interrupted the Owl Lady as he looked at the human. “I meant what I said about learning too many spells in a short amount of time… and with my dad’s journal… I was just trying to make the spells more… simple for you to understand.”

“I get that… but I’m just trying to tell you that I can handle a crash course on all of them!”

Everyone in the room simultaneously raised an eyebrow in confusion while replying in unison, “A what!?”

“You know,” Luz started. “A crash course! It’s basically a course that teaches you a lot in a short amount of time!”

“Oh,” Eda said. “Here we just call them overkill courses.” 

“Wow… well, I guess that makes sense,” Luz thought. 

“Luz… it’s not that I don’t believe you can handle this stuff…” Lucan closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

“It’s just that, I want to help teach you this stuff properly… or easily I should say.”

Luz’s eyes widened in realization. “You want to help teach me magic?!” 

“Uh? Yeah?” Lucan replied as he glanced around the room for backup. “Isn’t that what the rest of you guys have been doing?”

The room for the most part was silent minus the small awkward chuckles here and there. It was Lucan’s turn to get an aha-moment as his eyes went to Eda. 

“So you haven’t actually been teaching her this stuff?”

“Don’t jump to conclusions so quickly, Fortis!” Eda stated. “I helped Luz understand that magic is everywhere and that she must let the island speak to her!” 

“You had no clue glyphs were a thing, did you?” Lucan quickly concluded. 

Eda slouched in defeat, “I’ll be honest I wasn’t even here when Luz figured that out.”

“Where were you then?” Lucan questioned.

“Oh you know, in the body of a killer owl beast trying to eat whatever it can get its hands on,” Eda answered.

“Maybe I should take a crash course about everything that goes on here,” Lucan muttered. 

“Besides that matter,” Lilith began. “Lucan does bring up a good point, Edalyn. If Luz is going to continue learning magic, shouldn’t we all try to help her?” 

“Look at you getting all sentimental with my human apprentice.”

“I’m just saying, sister, perhaps we should be more engaged with her training!” 

“Ok, ok, I’ll admit, I’m not the best teacher, but considering the circumstances…” Eda then reached into her hair and pulled out a red notebook that had the word, “Lucan” on the front of it. Lucan practically jumped from his seat and whipped the books towards him with a spell. 

“You took my journal!” He quickly shouted in shock. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you left it lying around.” 

“Ok, first off, it’s laying around, this is an object not a living being,” Lucan started gesturing to his notebook, “and second, this was in my closed bag, the key word being closed!” 

“Yeah, well to me that’s considered just lying around, and you’re lucky I only took the book.”

“Ugh! Fine!” Lucan groaned in frustration as he then gestured to Eda. “Continue.”

“Thank you,” Eda replied as she grabbed Lucan’s notebook out of his hand. “As I was saying, considering the circumstances I believe it’s best if not only does Luz continue training with the old ways of magic, but all of us!” 

Lilith opened her mouth as she was ready to disagree with Eda’s proposal, but she was taken aback by it. 

“That… isn’t a bad idea,” she muttered. 

“Of course it isn’t, when have I had a bad id…” Eda paused as she saw nearly everyone ready to give an answer and then quickly shouted. “Be quiet all of you!” 

The group then closed their mouths as Eda continued talking, “Anyway, since Lilith and I have been… suppressed of our magic and considering the fact that all of you are still training to become powerful witches, I believe we can all learn from this baby right here.” Eda then held Lucan’s journal high and mighty as Amity looked over at Lucan in worry. 

“Uh… Eda?” Lucan chimed in. “Wouldn’t you say learning 2 dozen spells in a day is a bit…”

“Overkill?” Eda guessed. “Exactly, kid! An overkill course!” 

“Oh no,” Amity whispered. Luz on the other was smiling wide. 

“¡Esto es asombroso! (This is amazing!)” she squealed as Eda walked over to her with the notebook. “Can we start learning them now, Eda?!”

“Sure thing, Luz!” 

“Hold on!” Gus quickly shouted. “I have to give Lucan his crash course! Oh wow, that actually does sound better than overkill course.” 

“Yeah,” Lucan chimed in. “If you’re gonna use the spells from my book, shouldn’t I be there to…” 

“Kid, you’re looking at the most skilled and powerful witch on the Boiling Isles! I can handle your book.” Eda stated.

“Uh… you were the most powerful thing on the Boiling Isles, and I don’t think you can handle my book.”

“Ugh, you sound just like your old man,” Eda groaned. “But tough luck, kid, I got the book.” 

Lucan then stuck his hand out and the book whipped back towards him. Eda just looked at him with annoyance.

“You know it’s moments like this that were the reasons I dumped him.” 

Lucan was ready to fire back a reply, but Amity quickly leaped over the table and covered Lucan’s mouth up. 

“Ok! You know what? Why don’t we just try this out?” Amity suggested. “Luz, you and I can start checking out a few of the spells in the book while Eda and Lilith practice them!” 

“Yes,” Lilith said. “I can show you how to properly…”

“Woah, slow your roll, sister,” Eda interrupted.

“Wait?!” Lucan spat out as stood up from his seat before taking another deep breath. “I’ll let you use my book, but Luz… Amity… you guys only try 3 or 4 of them… just to be safe for now.. oh and think about which ones would go best with your other spells.” 

“Lucan, I get that you’re worried about me, but I promise I’ll be careful and not blow anything up… again!” Luz replied as she put one hand over her heart and another up in the air. Lucan’s eyes were on Luz, but then went over to Amity who was glancing over at the Clawthorne sisters. 

“Ok, Luz. I trust you.” 

“Great!” Gus shouted. “Now if all of this is settled can we get to tutoring.”

“Sure thing, Gus,” Lucan replied as he began leaving the kitchen.

“Alright then!” Eda stated. “Let’s get outside and see what this bad boy’s got!” 

“Woo!” Luz cheered. “Crash course in magic, baby! This’ll be so much fun, right Amity?!” 

“Uh… yeah! Fun…” Amity replied as carefully got to her feet and began walking with Luz outside. “Definitely fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break in between these chapters, I got caught up with schoolwork.


	4. Chapter 4

“So Luz,” Amity began as the group walked outside, “what kind of spell do you want to try first?”

“Actually… I have no idea. I mean, if this journal has two dozen spells then who knows what I want to try!” 

“Well then how about we try this one!?” Eda stated as she read through Lucan’s journal and showed Luz one of pages. Amity felt her stomach churn as she spotted the big red letters at the top read, “highly dangerous spell, if not mastered”. 

“A laser spell?” Amity questioned. “But Luz already has enough fire power, literally!”

“Yeah, but more spells like this will make Luz a very powerful witch!” Eda pointed out. 

“Uh… I think instead of learning a ton of spells that are more… offensive… why don’t we focus on spells that are more for defense?” Amity suggested as she quickly grabbed the journal and began flipping through the pages. “Like this one!” Amity then showed Luz the journal. “A shield spell.”

“Ms. Blight, is correct, Edalyn.” Lilith replied as she turned her head to Eda. “The human’s variety of spells doesn’t really help too much in her guard.”

“What are you talking about?!” Eda blurted out as she snatched the journal from Amity. “The light spell can blind a person, ice can be used as a wall and other things, wind can get her out of a jam…”

“Talk about a turnaround from the other night,” King whispered. 

“What do you say, Luz?” Eda asked. “Wanna learn a laser spell?”

Luz stayed silent as she glanced over at Amity, who was shaking her head back-and-forth with a blank face. 

“You know… you and Lilith can have fun with that laser spell. Amity and I will work with that shield spell.”

“Ok, have it your way, Luz,” Eda replied as she laid the book on the ground. “Ok, we just got to draw our own glyph here…” Eda pulled out a few sheets of paper and a pencil as she attempted to create a laser glyph. The Owl Lady groaned in annoyance as failed to draw a perfect circle. 

“I’ll say this, Luz. You’re pretty good at drawing.”

“Aw, thank you, Eda,” Luz replied as she turned the book towards her and flipped to the shield spell. With ease, Luz made the glyph on her piece of paper and picked it up from the ground. She pressed it and from the paper a glowing transparent shield illuminated. Luz and Amity looked in awe as the purple glow dazzled them. The shield then disappeared as Luz suddenly got an idea. 

“I just got an idea!” Luz stated. 

“What is it?” Amity questioned. Luz then pointed to her wrist. 

“If I could make a bracelet that could hold a glyph, then I could have a shield on my arm! That would be so cool!” 

“Yeah, that would be pretty cool!” Amity replied. 

“Indeed,” Lilith stated as she looked down at the notebook. “I must admit, Luz, you are very resourceful.”

“Hey, girl’s gotta think outside of the box if she wants to be a witch!” Luz shrugged as turned back towards the house. “I’ll be right back!”

“Ok,” Eda said as made another attempt to make a glyph. “Come on… ugh!” Eda tossed the pencil aside in frustration. “She makes it look so easy.”

“I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it, sister,” Lilith replied as she picked up the pencil. She then made an attempt to draw a glyph, but also failed. 

“Yeah,” Eda began. “Maybe I’ll get the hang of it, while you…”

“Don’t start,” Lilith quickly blurted out as she tried again. “This time she was able to form a solid circle and continued working on the glyph.

“Ms. Blight, why don’t you try using that shield spell?” 

“You mean the glyph or an actual spell?”

“I’d say try both, can’t possibly hurt, right?” Eda answered. 

“Not if it was a laser spell,” Amity whispered as began drawing a shield glyph. Meanwhile, back inside the house, Lucan and Gus were in the living room going through their crash course.

“Ok, Lucan, so you’ve missed about a month’s worth of knowledge at Hexside, and depending on how all of this goes, we’ll see just how fast you can catch up,” Gus announced as he opened up a textbook.

“Ok, sounds… sounds good,” Lucan replied as glanced towards the front door. 

Gus doesn’t notice this and continues talking.

“You know, it’s actually kind of funny, you making Luz that crash course journal.”

Lucan turned his attention back towards Gus.

“Why?”

“Well, because I made you one for all of your assignments. I decided to make it in test format, so you can practice memorizing each one.”

“And… how many questions are there?”

“Only 200.”

“Only, 200?”

“Yep, I know it’s pretty small, but like I said, it’s a month’s worth of stuff.”

Lucan sighed as he glanced back towards the front door for a second as thoughts of Luz and Amity can through his head. He then looks back at his tutor.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

“Great! Ok, question 1! Who at Hexside contributed to the conquest which led to the creation of the school?”

Lucan stood silent while giving Gus a look of confusion.

“Is that an actual question?” Suddenly, the front door swung open as Luz ran inside. 

“Hey guys! ‘Scuse me guys! Sorry guys!” Luz quickly spat out as she whistled on by them and headed upstairs. 

“Uh… I don’t think I want to do this right now,” Lucan admitted. 

“Why? We haven’t gotten past the first question,” Gus questioned. 

“Well… it’s just…” Lucan’s eyes shot towards the stairs as he heard Luz rapidly searching for things on the second floor.

“I… need to use the bathroom real quick!” Lucan said to Gus.

“Uh… ok? Well, don’t take too long…” 

“I’ll try not to!” Lucan replied as he bolted out of the room. 

“Cool!” Gus said as he smiled until Lucan left the room. “Cool…”

Meanwhile, Luz was up in her room rummaging through her stuff. 

“Come on, something should be up here…”

“Hey Luz!” 

Luz jumped up in fright as she on instinct whipped a glyph out. She then watched in shock as saw Lucan get blasted back into the hall from the wind spell.

“LUCAN!” Luz shouted. “I’m so sorry!” 

“It’s ok…” Lucan grunted. “I’ll just knock from now on… ow…” 

“What are you doing up here?”

“I was going to ask the same to you,” Lucan replied. “Did you forget something?”

“No, I was just looking for something that could help stick a shield glyph to my arm!”

“Oh… that’s really inventive…”

“I know, but I just need to find a glove or a gauntlet that I could use to stick a glyph onto it…”

“Yeah…” Lucan replied as he looked over at Luz. He took a deep breath as Luz continued talking.

“You know maybe if I had a glove and drew the shield glyph on that, then…” 

“Luz…” Lucan quickly interrupted as he walked back over to her. “I want to talk.”

“Ok, what do you want to talk about?” Luz questioned. Lucan glanced out the window as he saw Lilith and Eda finally getting their laser spells working while Amity was practicing creating shield spells of her own. 

“Lucan?” Luz said as Lucan’s eyes went back to her. 

“Oh… sorry… I wanted to talk about…” Lucan paused again as he took a deep breath. “I wanted to talk to you about… you being with Amity.”


End file.
